Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 7
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7! Twilight Enchantment enables you to change from a human into an animal! This ancient concept of embodying the form of another creature is called "shape-shifting." Cultures over time have had many myths and legends involving the concept of a person becoming an animal. This Twilight Epic quest will enable you to "shape-shift" into a tiger, the largest of the big cats! For the seventh and last day of our epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will look at and then have the ability to become, one of the most awesome wild predators, the majestic tiger!! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Twilight Enchantment: Tiger! Prizes Questions 1. Even though rivaled by the lion in size, the tiger ultimately claims the title of the largest species of the big cats, with the Siberian Tiger the biggest of all. This beautiful but powerful and dangerous animal evokes emotions of admiration as well as terror. Like most awesome wild predators, they have certain characteristics that set them apart in the animal kingdom, inspiring fear as well as admiration. Which of the following is a species of tiger? * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * Sumatran Tiger * All of the above 2. Tigers belong to the feline family. Their scientific name is Panthera Tigris. There are six tiger species altogether, with the Indochinese Tiger, the South China Tiger and the Malayan Tiger added to the list. Go to Outside the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "Baby tigers are called cubs!" 3. The most unique feature of the tiger is its striped coat. Tigers can range in color from a yellowish orange to a brownish white displaying over 100 distinct black stripes. Each tiger has a unique pattern of stripes that can be used just like fingerprints to identify it. Its coloration is designed to act as camouflage when hunting. Tigers range in size from as much as 700 pounds and 13 feet in length for an adult male Siberian tiger, to 250 pounds for a Sumatran Tiger. What is a group of tigers called? * Ambush or streak * Crash * Murder * Pride 4. The white tiger is a very rare occurrence of the normal tiger coloring. The white coat is the result of a recessive gene that only rarely comes out. The white tigers are bred in captivity by combining the Siberian and Bengal species. They are kept in captivity because their startling white color doesn't provide camouflage in their surroundings. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age, and say: "A tiger is an excellent swimmer!" 5. Tigers eat primarily meat. They catch their prey which includes a wide variety of animals both small and large. They will eat such small animals as frogs, birds and turtles up to larger animals such as deer, buffalo and even cattle. Tigers like to hunt at twilight and through the night, as it helps to camouflage them. Like other cats, they see well in the dark. Tigers can eat up to 60 pounds of meat in one meal. How long can they go without food? * Three days at a time * Five days at a time * A week at a time * Two weeks at a time 6. When hunting, a tiger locates its prey, creeps up close and then rushes forward at full speed and overcomes the animal with its teeth and claws. After the tiger has eaten, it covers up the prey that's left with leaves, mud and dirt and conceals it. It will return later when it is hungry again and keep returning until its catch is gone. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "No claw marks in tiger tracks!" 7. Tiger paws are specially designed for silent movement. When tigers walk, they walk on their toes. They have large pads on the balls of their feet which provide cushioning when walking, and which also help silence their footsteps. What is the name of the type of movement which means that their foot bones are made in such a way that they walk on their toes? * Digitate. * Plantigrade. * Centigrade. * Rearitate. 8. A tiger's claws along with their teeth are their most deadly weapons. They are used to grab and hold prey, as well as for climbing and for traction when running. Their claws are not retractable, but are instead, protractible, which means that when at rest they are sheathed. They must keep their claws sharp, by 'kneading' objects such as tree trunks. They also have scent glands between their toes that leave an odor behind on the tree. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australia, and say: "Tigers were here!" 9. Tigers are thought to be native to the African continent, and are erroneously depicted as roaming the savannas of Africa. However, tigers are only native to what continent? * South America * Asia * Australia * Europe 10. The tiger's range extends from Caucasus and the Caspian Sea north to Siberia. It includes Indonesia and extends even to Borneo and the Philippines in the south. Tigers are able to adapt to a wide range of habitats and can live in everything from the Siberian Taiga, to the open grasslands, and even into exotic mangrove swamps. They can also live in virtual worlds and are known to inhabit VFK. Go to Market Street in Retro, and say: "Growl!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. All of the above 2. Go to Outside the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "Baby tigers are called cubs!" 3. Ambush or streak 4. Go to Audubon's Deserted Desert in Western Age, and say: "A tiger is an excellent swimmer!" 5. A week at a time 6. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "No claw marks in tiger tracks!" 7. Digitate. 8. Go to the Sydney Opera House Front in Australia, and say: "Tigers were here!" 9. Asia 10. Go to Market Street in Retro, and say: "Growl!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests